Ser Isaac Armor
} |supertype = Armor |name = Ser Isaac armor set |image = SerIsaacArmorSet2.png |px = 240px |material = Argent |type = Medium Armor |armor = 195 |icon = Armor set bonus.png |runes = 3 |set = Ser Isaac's Armor Ser Isaac's Gauntlets Ser Isaac's Boots Ser Isaac's Helm |stats = |notes = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Ser Isaac armor set is an armor set obtained with the Ser Isaac's Armor downloadable content for Dragon Age II. The set was announced on January 20, 2011.Priestly, Chris. "Play Dead Space 2 get Ser Isaac's armor in Dragon Age 2". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-21. Players who purchase Dead Space 2 for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3 or PC (retail only) can redeem this armor. The armor set is intended for a rogue, since it requires dexterity and cunning to equip it. Background The chilling tales of Ser Isaac of Clarke are a favorite of bards performing in the wee hours of the night. In dank taverns throughout Thedas, these horror-filled stories captivate listeners and bring nightmares to those faint of heart. Details All togather this armor provides 128 protection. Redemption (retail only): Simply follow the instructions on the promotional leaflet included in the box. * Go to dragonage.bioware.com/redeem. * Log in with your existing EA/BioWare account (or create a new account). * Enter the code below to unlock the content. * Start Dragon Age II and log in to your EA/BioWare account. Details on how to access your additional content are located inside your in-game journal. : Acquisition is simpler due to there being no code to redeem, therefore it's possible to rent or borrow this title before March 31, 2011 and it will still unlock the armor. * Insert the Dead Space 2 disk into your PS3. * Sign in to your EA account, the armor will automatically be added to your registered promotions. * Start Dragon Age II and log in to your EA/BioWare account. The armor will appear under the Unlockables section, along with details on how to access the content in the game. Redemption notes * This offer expires on March 31, 2012 for all platforms. * All PC Digital Download versions of Dead Space 2 seem to be excluded from this promotion, HOWEVER, you may ask for the code to be applied to your account through EA Live Support. * The redemption code unlocks the armor for both PC and Xbox 360 versions of Dragon Age II. * The PS3 redemption method only unlocks the armor for the PS3 version of Dragon Age II. (Note: This has been fixed, playing Dead Space 2 now unlocks it for all 3 platforms) Gallery Screenshot-12-isaac armor-p.jpg Ser Isaac's Armor.jpg dragon-age-2-dead-space-armor-screenshot.jpg Ser Isaac's Armor.png Video 300px Trivia * This armor's appearance is based off the Advanced Elite Suit, which is the highest unlock-able armor set in Dead Space 2 in the second playthrough. Found in Ch. 11 after the elevator stops. References Category:Dragon Age II downloadable content Category:Dragon Age II item sets Category:Item sets